A Cosmic Question
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: There's a newcomer to Happy Tree Town. His name is Spirit C. Fox, and he's not from around these parts. In fact, he's not from this planet. He's actually from outer space, and he's here to get to know the new world! Hopefully he doesn't ask too many questions while he's here. One-shot, humanized, talking of a female part (nothing too bad). Don't like, don't read. Thank you!


**A Cosmic Question**

Gather around, everyone! I'm about to tell the tale of Spirit C. Fox! Who is this, you ask? He's a boy who roams outer space! I know, you may think I'm making this up, but this is 100% true! Spirit C. Fox is said to have only been seen in the afterlife, like when you die but then you come back. He looks like a regular guy. He wears a navy blue hoodie, light blue jeans, black Vans, and black sunglasses so nothing can see his eyes. Now, get comfy, and I'll explain everything about how he came to Happy Tree Town.

Spirit roamed around space, his eyes scanning everything there was. He saw black holes, bright burning stars, and the occasional asteroid. He would sometimes spot a planet here and there, though he didn't care. Of course, he loved space and everything in it, but now it all had gotten boring.

"I'm sick of seeing the same thing over and over again!" complained Spirit as he crossed his arms. "There's nothing new! There's nothing but suns, darkness, black holes, and asteroids! It's starting to get pretty sickening!"

The boy sighed, wandering around some more. He passed more planets, but didn't care to look at them. But as he was passing by, he noticed a planet that was green and blue. _'Such beautiful colors!'_ he thought, drawing slightly closer to it. He looked at the sun that gave these planets their life.

"Isn't that a G2V star?" Spirit wondered out loud. He had only seen once when he was around the age of twenty, but that was _many_ stars ago. "Man, I haven't seen one of those in a long time! I wonder what's on this planet? It looks very colorful!"

Spirit floated towards the blue and green planet, being drawn in by it's colors. Most of the planets he saw were usually one color, or different colors but darker. This one seemed to pop out! Though, as he got closer, something started pulling at him. He flinched, unsure of what it was. He tried to get away, now thinking it was a bad idea, but it was too late. Whatever had him, had him, and it didn't want to let go. Before he knew it, Spirit was flying towards the planet at a dangerous speed. He tensed when he saw the ground slowly fading into view. He saw slight movement below him, then they slowly grew larger. He saw they looked almost like him. They walked instead of floated, and they seemed to communicate with others. The last planet he went to, the life on their only talked through mind. They didn't use their voice.

"Look out!" a voice shrieked, followed by screams. Spirit watched as the life below scattered as fast as they could. He tried to float again, but it didn't work. He squeezed his eyes shut, ready for what was about to come.

_BAM!_

Spirit's body crashed into the ground, creating a giant hole that he now laid in the middle of. He opened his eyes slightly, looking through his sunglasses that were now dusty and had dirt on them. Looking past the dust and dirt, he saw the creatures looking at him.

"Hey, he's alive!" one of them happily said, smiling down at him. It slowly found a way to climb down, the others of its kind shouting at it. It ignored them though, and soon fell into the hole unharmed. Spirit slowly looked over at the creature. It had slightly darker skin than he did, black hair, and white eyes with aqua orbs and smaller black orbs inside the color. It wore a black hoodie, black skinny jeans, black shoes, and had dark blue glasses. He also noticed that its chest puffed out more than his did, but just slightly.

"You okay, dude?" it asked, towering over him. "You're pretty lucky if you survived that fall! What happened, anyways?"

"Hm? Wh... who are you?" Spirit asked, slowly sitting up.

"My name's Grim! What's yours?" it replied, wrapping its arm around his waist and pushing him up, seeming to help him to his feet.

"Grim? Well, my name is Spirit Cosmic Fox! It's an honor to meet you," he greeted, a smile on his face. It laughed.

"Okay...? Never had anyone say that before, but... yeah! It's an honor to meet you, I guess!" it laughed, holding out its hand. Spirit looked at it, before gently gripping his hand around other. The creature, Grim, moved its hand up and down in a fast motion, and soon retracted.

"Where ya from?" it asked. Spirit pointed towards the sky.

"I'm from space! It's my home!" he replied with a smile. Its face no longer contained a smile.

"Oh... okay...? Ha ha, awesome man!" Spirit tilted his head a bit, confused as to why she seemed lost in the beginning, but soon shrugged it off. He got out of the large hole with the help of the creature that had been so kind to introduce itself and help him up. He then watched as the unknown species walked away, going back on with their life.

"So, Grim, what are you?" Spirit asked, following the creature.

"Uh... a chick?" it replied, almost as if it were unsure.

"No... well, yes, that also helps, but I mean, what are you? What's your species?" he restated, hoping this "female" would understand.

"Oh! I'm human, I guess," it laughed.

"And the word... 'chick,' what does it mean?" he asked.

"Well, there are two types of chick here. The first means girl, or female. The second means a baby chicken!" she told him. He nodded.

"And... your chest..." he looked at it, confused about it. He never saw something like it. Usually, the chest area was flat.

"Er... they're called boobs, dude. Every girl has 'em." she explained, looking at him a bit scared.

"Okay...? Why do you females have them? Why not males?" he asked. He hoped he wasn't angering her. He just wanted to know about these "humans".

"Well... it's because females are the only ones who give birth. Unless you're a rare male who can give birth," she replied. He tilted his head, confused by what she was talking about. "Well... normally females can only have children, but sometimes, I don't know why, guys can have children, I guess. I've only heard of it, but I'm not sure how true it is."

"You humans are strange, no offense." he spoke, looking at the others who passed by.

"None taken, dude. I understand what you mean. I never understood them either, and it's sad because I am one." she sighed.

"May I ask another question?" he asked, looking at her.

"Ask as many as you want." she replied with a smile. He nodded.

"Okay, I have a few actually. Why don't males have these 'boobs'? Why does everyone seem angry? And what is that male doing?"

"Uh... guys don't have boobs because God didn't want them to, I guess. Everyone is pissed because other humans suck! And that guy... well... he's dancing. I think they're called street performers, or something like that. I just call 'em road kill."

"Why 'road kill?'"

"Because look at him! Out in the middle of the street! I'd laugh if he got hit by a car!"

"But... it looks empty of these 'cars', and only humans are walking around!"

"I know, but you never know. You can't trust some of these drivers now a days."

"... I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll ever understand you humans."

"Don't be sorry, dude. I don't understand them either."

Grim and Spirit walked around, the female human trying to answer the questions he had. Of course, she would have to break it down and explain everything he didn't know of, which were a lot. After all of that, Spirit finally got it, and followed her into a house.

"This is where I live. You look pretty stable, so you can stay here." she said, looking back at him. Spirit looked around, admiring the home.

"You live here!?" he gasped, looking at everything he saw. He saw some things scattered on the floor, but thought that was how humans decorated their homes.

"Yeah, I do. Sorry 'bout the mess. No one here's able to clean up at the moment. We're all too busy." she replied, picking a blanket up off the floor and throwing it onto a couch.

"'No one here?' Who else is here?" he asked, taking a step closer. She thought for a moment.

"My little brother and sister and my two friends," she replied. "There's a guest room upstairs. You can stay there."

Spirit followed Grim up the wooden planks that were known as stairs by the humans. He then followed her into a room. There was a white bed, a wooden dresser, a nightstand by the bed, and closet. He smiled at the room, never really seeing one.

"Wow! This is nice!" he spoke, smiling back at her. Grim chuckled a little.

"Uh... thanks," she replied, looking around. "Oh yeah, I didn't really tell you this, but the name of the town is called Happy Tree Town. There's also something that's called a 'cursed idol' that basically cursed the town, so now, no one can die. I mean, you can die, but you come back the next day all fine, and there's not a scratch on you."

"That's interesting. Thanks!" Spirit followed Grim out of the room, and back down the stairs.

"Well, we got nothing to eat, so come on, let's go out!" she spoke, heading for the door.

"Where are we going?" he asked, following her, and making sure to shut the door behind him.

"It's a place called Happy Tree Buffet! They sell great food, like steak, pizza, pasta, nood-"

"What are these... foods?" he asked. Grim seemed to sigh.

"Here we go again." she muttered under her breath, before he started to explain what a food and drink was.


End file.
